YamaShad
by MidnaVocaloid02
Summary: Just some short stories I'll have about this couple. I don't own Yamato/Tenzou. I do own Shadow.


Yamato x Shadow

Will She Notice Me?

_iSo she's out again?/i_ A man thought as he checked in on his superior.

He sighed softly before walking in to clean up some of the papers on the floor around her desk. She really had a thing for being unorganized but then again, no one's perfect. His eyes glanced over at her calm expression and a smile crossed his face.

_iIt's amazing how she can be so full of energy yet look this calm./i_ He thought.

He gulped and quickly finished cleaning up around the desk. He grabbed one of the cloaks from the closet and unfurled it. He walked over towards the girl and laid the cloak over her. He smiled and then let out a little sigh.

Shadow, the sleeping girl, was one of his friends that he's known for a long time and ever since they met, he's had a crush on her. And with the recent discoveries about the Akatsuki, he's felt like his hopes have been crushed. The Third Hokage's death and the sudden arrival of two Akatsuki members, one of which was a Shinobi of the Leaf Village, have made everyone on edge. The Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin, came back with Naruto and Lord Jiraiya and healed several Shinobi who were affected by the Akatsuki's attack; including Shadow.

~~Flash back~~

He could remember Shadow waking up after the Fifth's arrival to the Leaf Village. Unfortunately, she didn't know what was going on and almost lashed out at everyone in the room but she was quickly sedated and left alone for the next couple of days. After she woke up again, Yamato went to see if she was all right.

"Shadow?" He asked cautiously. The gray-haired woman looked over at him with half-lidded eyes and then looked back out the window.

"I see the sedatives are still in effect." He joked, trying to get her to smile at least.

"Yeah…" She muttered.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel like crap, Tenzou…" Shadow admitted. "I haven't felt like this in years."

"Well I'm here if you need to talk." Tenzou offered. She looked over at him and smiled a little.

"Yeah, you always are." She said.

Shadow started to talk a little by telling him about how she let the Akatsuki and Orochimaru out of their grasp. She rambled on about how she couldn't protect the Third Hokage or stop Orochimaru as he fled. Then she felt terrible as Kakashi was affected by one of the Akatsuki's ocular jutsu, the Mangekyou Sharingan, and how she couldn't help Naruto and got Sasuke injured too.

"But they're all all right Shadow." Tenzou said. "Besides, if it wasn't for your little genjutsu trick against Itachi the first time you fought him, Kakashi could be seriously injured."

"Maybe…" Shadow muttered.

Both of their heads turned to see a blonde haired woman standing in the doorway. She had a very high aura around her, the kind that tells you that messing with this person maybe the wrong idea and one of high respect. She had on a green baggy jacket with a simple grey tunic underneath and her dark blue pants swished back and forth as she strode towards the pair. Shadow bowed her head as Tenzou kneeled.

"Excuse my behavior the other day, Lady Tsunade." Shadow apologized.

"It's all right." Tsunade said. "It's good to know that you still have Cerberus with you."

"And he'll never leave." Shadow retorted.

"Lady Hokage, if you need me to, I'll leave you both alone." Tenzou offered.

"You can stay, Tenzou, I'm only going to take a moment." Tsunade responded and looked at Shadow. "About Itachi…"

"He won't be a bother to me or my work." Shadow said.

"Shadow…" Tsunade frowned. Shadow was silent for a moment.

"You don't have to worry about me being distracted by him." Shadow repeated. "He's an S-Ranked Criminal and should be disposed immediately, I know that." Shadow looked out the window again.

Tsunade looked at Tenzou for a moment and left the room. Tenzou looked at Shadow and frowned. As perfect as it was to ask her if they could go and eat somewhere when she was released, it didn't seem like the perfect time to ask. He looked at Shadow's eyes as best he could. His heart sank and the feeling of regret swelled within him.

"I'd like to be alone for a while if that's all right." Shadow said. Tenzou nodded and left.

~~Now~~

Tenzou looked at Shadow and felt that same feeling again. He was glad she was all right and back to normal; what was considered normal at least, but he felt like he was still being left out. He didn't know how to word it but Shadow included him in almost everything and he still felt like something was missing somehow. He sighed and started to walk out of the room. The thought that continuously taunted him was in his mind once more.

_iWill she ever notice me?/i_


End file.
